User talk:Pokermask
Into the Mist Write chapter 2 of Into the Mist. It must have a song, and the chapter must last the whole song. Are you there? If you are tell me when you write chapter two. alliance would you please make a alliance with the better bionicle storyprogram to order of mocs and stories? all of your current members would receive an honorary membership to it, from creator613 3rd in command and final chairman and leader, i thank you if you accept. Ok Ok. Anouncement Ansem the Awesome has told me that he is leaving this wiki. Look for more info here: Link. Hello I knw I have allready asked some people but I do not have enoph fall of the galtorian auditions so please audition My Signature My signature is a bit glitchy User:BobaFett2/sig2 can you fix it? See my page and you will see how it is glitchy. 03:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Bionicle Overlords Can I join?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] TIL Hello,Pokermask,you are invited to join The Ignika League.Please comply...or,FACE ETERNAL SHAME!Jareroden97 18:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Order of MOCs and Stories Can I join? That Devious Club Is it cool with you if I join? -[[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Revamped Ancient is awesome!!!! I just saw your revamped Ancient and it is awesome! Can you make instructions for it. I will be forever grateful if you do. Baterra1202 Bow before the might of R/C Baterra!! Join my contest! The One... The Only... ThatDevilGuy Hello. I am B A C K. I really would like my ThatDevilGuy account back, but I did give it to you. I saw the improvements you made on my MOCs. They were good. Good job. I will be using this wikia again, (hopefully). And some improvemant will be possibly made. Yours Truly, Mazii0y5 07:41, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Could I Join? Pokermask may I join your group, the Order of MOCS and Stories Bioleader 14:39, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! Pokermask, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 Welcome Back. Hey Nice to see your back! WELCOME BACK! I have a few questions: *Would you like to join The Creators of Gigas Magna *Can I join the Order of MOCs and Stories? *That's it Toa Fairon OMG OMG YOUR BACK!!!! So am I!!!! Join the Bionilce MOC Battle Wiki (it could need users like you). I'm an admin on that site. Battle for Leadership Here's a new chap sice you haven't been doing stuff.Go here. Collector1 Hey As a response to your last YT message: What do you want me to write? I wouldn't ask if it was a normal chapter but it is near the end of the season so it could change completely your schemes and story plans.-- [[User:Abc8920|'''6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Dude I asked if I could join the OOMAS, and you didn't reply, I am seriously getting annoyed now. Please respond to this message please, if you don't I will get even more irritated at you! 'Watch it Thanks dude, no problem, I knew about your long inactivity, you gonne be online again? =D 'Watch it Survival of The Fitttest Can I write a chapter please? --05:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC)[[TDG|'That]][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Hey Hey poker, it's me, Jarjar! [[User: Toa Kodix|'~Prisoner~']] Okay Thanks, I will. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 07:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Pokermask coold 1 of my makuta MOCs join the New Brotherhood? Bobajango55 02:11, July 25, 2010 (UTC) First Contest Pokermask, Click here and enter to my first contest. Toamatamapin Hey pokermask im gunna edit the New Brotherhood of Makuta since u said my makuta/self mocs can be in it. His name is Zodiac.......so if u see a change its me that added it....ill try to get a page up about him and stuff.... Bobajango55 06:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Um I don't have any ideas, but I'll do it. Collector1 Old Friends Hey, hows it going? Long time since we last acknowledged each other. Do you still count yourself as active on this site? Just asking. Oh, and I have now have over 3,000 edits! :D But you have nearly 5,000. Haha. --''ThatDevil '' 06:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) If you EVER read this, read this. No pun intended. :P --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 04:18, January 16, 2011 (UTC) You really do exist! I thought you were a mith! Welcome Back old timer! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 07:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. ^_^ --''ThatDevil ''(BRW third in command) 07:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) REPLY! Or I'll eat you. :P --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 07:39, February 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: YAY! Hows things? And you've been forgotten on here! :O Not many active people actually know you... And, and look at my edits! :D 5,000 + Aren't you proud? (No idea why you would be....) And read this, if you haven't already. ;) --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 05:20, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ;D Anytime, buddie. --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 20:21, February 27, 2011 (UTC) It has been a while how have you been my friend. Long time no see :) I recently got onto BZP main page with my ganon moc! Evidence on our front page :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 18:40, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Mr. Inactive. :D If you will. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 09:03, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Pyroketox + the Sitrius Duty Do you intend on adding Pyroketox to The Sitrius Duty, because if so, it's not only ok with me, I'd actually think it would be awesome. IceBite 17:30, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Cool. If he does appear and you use actual verbel voices in the film, his voice sounds like Serpentine-Metus, from Bionicle The Legend Reborn, with a vague Scottish-sounding accent. IceBite 18:44, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I won't, it's been a long time and I'm not into it. Collector1 Cool. IceBite 17:35, April 4, 2011 (UTC) If you make a page for your variant of Pyroketox, please put a link to it on my page of him, and maybe even put your image of him on my page of him, please? - IceBite Interesting design. Very interesting. Maybe I should request you make recreations of ALL my MOCs. LOL X) IceBite 13:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) BTW, something else I'm waiting for is more Battle For LEadership. I want to see what happens to Ceasame. IceBite 19:10, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Pyroketox -> Pierokah Bahamuh I made a form that Pyroketox can transform into (very rarely, however,) called 'Pierokah Bahamuh'. Do you think that, if you get the time, you could make a model for him? I have absolutely NO access to my own BIONICLE parts and, even if I did, I don't have what I need. If you can, thank you and a description and image of what his form would be based off of is on Pyroketox's page, unter the section Trivia - Pierokah Bahamuh. If not, I'll see if I could get ODST Grievous to help. IceBite 18:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I say again, just in case, Pyroketox's voice is that of a Scottish Bug. Hello? Please respond to my messages. Please? IceBite 13:27, April 27, 2011 (UTC) If you want an idea for a track for Pyroketox, an idea could be a track from Final Fantasy XII called 'Clash on the Big Bridge'. Please find the track and tell me if you think its a good idea. (NOTE: Please listen to the whole track, as the beginning doesn't really sound like fighting music, but near the end of the loop, it does. IceBite 14:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Any Bot requests (like changing categories, etc.)? :P I'm bored. --'TDG (Talk)' 06:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi It's me! Hope you remember me. It's been two whole years...--Kopakamata97 03:00, August 30, 2011 (UTC) It's Been Good It's been good over those two very long years. It really stunk being away from you guys. I'm currently getting a list made of all my contributions...it's kinda fun, though. How was your summer? I went to Six Flags w/ my cousin, performed w/ my band on TV (it was awesome), and tried rapping... --Kopakamata97 16:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Using the old templates Hello! Just a reminder that Template:Character Infobox is very out of date and you should use the newer, must more diverse ones. (: --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 09:10, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Also, could I voice for the Sitris Duty? :o --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 09:16, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Sitris Duty Uh, whoever is available. I'll try to take on more than one role if you want me to. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 09:22, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I could do Sirko and possibly Gronodon & Tazzuk. Have you contacted SubAqua about voices? He's really good. Are those three roles alright? Message me lines on YouTube if ya like. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 09:38, October 17, 2011 (UTC) RE Hello Mr. PokerMask, Of course I've heard of you. I must dissapoint you though. I'm pretty busy with life and moccing and such, and being an admin on here, so I won't be able to help you out, sorry. Have a Scary Halloween ;) Reaper of Souls 14:40, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but I hope you've read my acting rules. Collector1 I'll take Funhouse and some of the Skrall. Just send me the lines. Collector1 SGive then to me on youtube, but can I send the files to your email? Collector1 sure sure, I'll voice anyone u need dude :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) hmmm..... I think I might do scarecrow and dume. I'd kinda like to do the narrator, but I'm not sure if I have the voice. Maybe if you gave me a line to say I could record it, send it to you and see what u think? --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC) pm I prefer emailing lines, so pm me a line to say and your email on utube --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Contest Questions I have some questions about your contest regarding the Makuta of Mahri Nui. #Can I make the Makuta female? #Could the appearance of the Makuta be somewhat reptilian in nature. #How exactly did a Makuta of Mahri Nui come into being? Just wondering... Please answer ASAP! Thanks! ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 00:17, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, trying to think on it, but I'm going through quite a bit of Writer's Block on most of my stories, and the only one that has minimal, if not no, writer's block is one from my Hellcat Squadran Series. IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 16:49, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Domination Part 5 of SOTF Season 2 is finally DONE! You may proceed with your parts now! IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 00:31, February 1, 2012 (UTC) RE Auditioning: Sure! Like I said, I'll be happy to do Matoran or background voices. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, 22:14, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Pokermask. Collector1 May I please join The Order of MOCs and stories? Ace the Master 00:57, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! =) Thanks, Pokermask! (Should I call you Poker or just Pokermask?) Anyway, I saw that you already added me to the members list! I was going to do it myself, but, you know, you already did it XD. Also, can I add some of my MOCs to the 'Group MOCs' list? Most of mine are done, but aren't too complicated, though all of my MoC's are going through a entire 'Series Revamp' that will make them all WAY more complicated, and I'm actually going to be making boxes/cases that are the original, though edited, BIONICLE canisters, So I hope that I can upload Revamp pictures and Canister pictures. Ace the Master 21:18, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Concerning the Order of MOCs and Stories..... I have a few questions, the first being, Does the Order of MOCs and Stories have any 'Recruiters'? (People who add other members to the club/team.) If not, I'd Like to become the first! If there is, I'd appreciate it if you let me become a 'Recruiter'. Second, Is there a Userbox or banner I can add to my UserPage for the Order? Thanks for your time. Ace the Master 01:42, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I fixed up the OoMaS page! I fixed up the Order of MOCs and Stories page, Pokermask! I just added some misc. info to the summary, like the fact that you were becoming more acitve, as was the group, that you added me as a recruiter, etc. I also added a new member, ScottriiToaOfAir0157! I hope you're okay with that.... Ace the Master 15:43, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I guess I qualify for both, then... I suppose I qualify for both, then. Tell me when you finish Season 2, as I put off reading it till I could read the entire thing at once. Also, tell me when we can enter MOCs! Oh, and would you mind reading this if you have time: Blog Post Ace the Master 18:12, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Concerning the Survival of the Fittest It appears to me that you are the head of the 'Survival of the Fittest' on the Custom BIONICLE wiki, and I am wondering if I'll be able to register my character into the contest. Thanks for your time, FireDrag1091 (talk) 02:09, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for getting back to me, I'll be sure to enter when Season 3 starts up. FireDrag1091 (talk) 22:41, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to write for it, but right now my life's hectic enough as is. I've got about three writing projects I'm juggling right now, and none of them are close to the end. I might think about characters, but I don't have any that'd be useable as some of mine are overpowered. Maybe Pariah? ---Deus Vult! 22:24, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: SOTF I have to decline, sorry. Real life stuff and other writing projects are taking up most of my time right now, and any time I have on CBW will be devoted to administrator tasks and working on Broken Worlds. ''Thanks for the invitation though, it's unlikely, though possible, that I may have more time in the future. VarkanaxTalk 17:14,1/9/2013 Re:SoftF Well... and why not? Certainly, I'd be perfectly willing to write a few chapters, maybe make a few plot suggestions. :D I do have my own writing projects that I'm trying to focus on at the moment (Shadowfell'' and Fate Unknown), however, so I'm afraid I won't be able to play any major parts. Just a few chapters here and there, a few suggestions, like I said before. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 22:36, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Writing for SotF Hey there, sorry for the late reply. As interesting your offer sounds, I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass. I'm really sorry, but I've simply got too much on my plate right now, and I've got plenty of work to do here on the wiki and plenty of my own stories to write. However, whilst i won't be able to commit to being a full-time writer in the story, I am more than happy to "guest appear" as a writer, per se, so I can write a chapter or two if you need someone to fill in. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:47, January 9, 2013 (UTC) As for characters, I'll give you Mersery, Sonitous, Skorr and Inrye. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 07:42, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I can let some people know about it. I would enter the character I was originally thinking about entering, But right now Im upgradign and because of that haven't uploaded a picture of him, plus I haven't had time to upload more of his Bio. Would that hinder me entering him? Ace the Master 00:04, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok, so here it is. I'm not sure where to enter characters, so I'll jjust do it here: Deltron is a Toa of Fire, part of the BoL, who wears a mask of telepathy shyaped into looking similar to an Avohkii. HE has 2 different types of swords. If you nned more info, you can check his rather short page here. I included 2 pictures, front and back, and I know he's missing a back armor plate on one of his legs, I lost it XD) Oh, and I was wondering what chapters or parts of SofT you would like me to write. Ace the Master 20:38, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ? I was looking at the page for The Sitrius Duty ''and it said in the "Trivia" section that it would be the first of your last three works before retiring. I was wondering if that meant from the Wiki or from stop-motion. 'Ace the Master' 20:45, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh. I see. Would you still work with the OoMaS when you 'go out with a bang'? 'Ace the Master' 22:16, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ALso, could you check on my character entry for SotF, it's above 2 of my previous messages 'Ace the Master' 22:17, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm quite touched that you consider me worthy of contributing to the ''Survival of the Fittest third season, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. :/ I simply don't have time at the moment to commit to writing, let alone actually reading the previous story for context enough to write a chapter. :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] Stub Page Hello, Pokermask. I'd like to inform you that your page, Scarecrow, is lacking in information and does not meet the Custom BIONICLE Wiki page standards. If it does not meet the wiki standards by February 1st, 2013, it will be deleted. Shadowmaster 06:58, January 24, 2013 (UTC) SotF Hey, Pokermask. If you don't mind, I've got a great lot of blather to communicate on the subject of Survival of the Fittest, Season III. First, I'm asking you to grant me a position as Survival of the Fittest project manager, for the simple purpose of transforming the series from an irremarkable fight-to-the-death story, to a tale worthy of the best authors on Custom BONICLE Wiki. Sounds good? I'll explain myself further. It's a solid fact that the barbarian in us enjoys the cliched 'throw 'em all into an arena and watch the carnage ensue' idea. But what inexperienced writers (in general) don't always understand is that the enjoyment comes not from sloppily-written descriptions of violence, but from the various ways intelligent beings behave in the face of certain death. It's the story people like, the realism, not the blood and gore and pointless slaughter. Of course, in the case of CBW, many of us have our own characters involved in the action, so there's also a 'go, !' element to the entertainment. What I'm trying to say is, if people like fight-to-the-death stories (and they do), why not give them a good one? Nay, an epic one. And with me as your project manager, we can. I am, in all modesty, one of the better writers on this wiki, as well as the best writer on the Survival of the Fittest project team. I have an excellent eye for formatting, grammer, and spelling, am well-read in all manner of non-fiction survival books, am extremely well-read in all manner of fiction survival books (and, well, books in general), am very organized, value professionalism above pretty much anything, and am widely considered to be the best story review-ist on CBW. Thus, it would appear that I do know something about literature, and also know how to, as I said before, transform Survival of the Fittest, Season III (and all subsequent seasons) into, well, you get the point. Something awesome, something worth reading (it's really not too awful-bad at the moment, but you and your cronies do tend to be a bit... careless... in regard to literature's finer points). I'm thinking, first I'd switch into 'formatting specialist' mode (*steps into phone-booth; dramatic music ON*) and perform a rewrite of the Survival of the Fittest's official rules and statistics page (User:Pokermask/Custom BIONICLE: Survival of the Fittest). At the moment, it's an absolute headache to navigate, and the rules are incoherent. I mean no offense, but I speak the truth, or at least an exaggerated version of it. After that, I'd act as advertisement/promotion specialist. To prove my (limited) capabilities in this respect, here's a promotional image that I slapped together using MS Paint. I estimate it took me about fifteen minutes, and thus it's not the best, really. But it does look rather cool. Thirdly, once the season actually begins, I'd switch back to formatting specialist mode. As each chapter was posted, I would spell-, grammar-, and format-check it, and quite possibly make a few minor improvements. I would also act as a member of the writing team, writing a few chapters here and there (like I agreed to do earlier) and making valuable plot suggestions. You, of course, would remain The Boss and ultimate authority of the project, but the Survival of the Fittest story series has potential, and I believe I can unlock it. So what about it? Yes, no, maybe? Also, feel free to use the promo image for any advertisement-related purposes you like; I'd hate for it to go to waste. ;-) Sincerely, [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 03:33, January 28, 2013 (UTC) P.S. If I sounded arrogant or insulting in any way during the duration of this message, I apologize profusely. Believe me, I had absolutely no intention of doing so. Further thoughts on SotF Thanks for the enthusiastic 'yes', Pokermask. I appreciate it. ;-) Anyways, I've been doing some further thinking on the subject of really good fight-to-the-death stories since I last contacted you, and I had few more thoughts... well, actually, only one, but it's a very important thought. In essence, I believe it would be an extremely wise course of action to cancel Survival of the Fittest: Season 3, retire the entire Survival of the Fittest project, and start afresh. I am 100% positive that it would be better to have an epic series from the get-go, rather than attempt to build up and repair SotF's reputation, quality, and so forth. I myself would be the creator, project leader, and project manager of this bold new series, but I don't want you to think that I'm trying to 'steal your thunder', so to speak. It's just that I'm really a better guy for the job, and because my reputation as a writer is much better than most people's, it would help immensely in the series' initial reception, the persuading of elite CBW writers to help out, and so on. You would be my chief assistant and second-in-authority, and I'd also be willing to grant you a place as my writing 'apprentice'. You've got a nice chunk of potential, you just need a bit of mentoring to unlock it. ;-) The other members of the SotF writing team could also get places on the new series' writing team, if they like. Other than that, I want to keep the number of writers to a spartan handful of CBW's elite. Great writers = great writing, no? Now, I understand that you might be hesitant to retire SotF. It's a natural writer's reaction. But really, don't you think that maybe it's past whatever prime it had? It secured its place in the history of Custom BIONICLE Wiki, and now, I think maybe it's a good time to move on, to 'send forth sparks to light the blaze anew'. I myself have settled it that I will be going ahead with this bold new project, but thought I'd offer you the chance to play an important part it in. Fame and... well, maybe not fortune, but you get the point. I'm talking about a story better than Varkanax39's legendary The Eternal Game. Now, if you don't want to retire SotF quite yet... well, there's certainly plenty of room on the wiki for two active fight-to-the-death projects. My SotF character entries, my offer to write a few chapters, and that promotional image are all yours to keep. Not me as your project manager, unfortunately, as I'll be needing all the surplus time and energy I can get... but why not join me? I'd enjoy working with you, and you could be a definite help. So what about, Pokermask? Are you in, or out? Either one is all right with me, although I'd much prefer the former. Sincerely, [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 18:09, January 28, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Again, if you really don't want to retire SotF, I totally understand. Like I said, there's plenty of room here for the both of us. ;-) :No problem. Like I said, I totally understand. And if you ever need any advice or suggestions on SotF, feel free to ask. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 00:14, January 30, 2013 (UTC) SOTF 3 Sure thing, man! I'd love to have my characters in the story...so far I entered Kruuvak, Mastron/Shadow, Garvankh, and Valkyr...I will add pictures of the MoCs...when does 'casting' end? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 01:55, February 4, 2013 (UTC) SOTF Alrighty man! I'll be sure to get more entries up...so how exactly does the 'show' work? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 16:31, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Sounds pretty cool. Some of my characters don't have pages yet (I'll work on that this week). I think Valkyr and Garvankh may do well because they have a lot of morals (more so Garvankh)...they are both from The Silence of the End...my novel. Anyways, I am a member of That Devious Club...anyways, thanks for givin' me the rundown! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 03:01, February 5, 2013 (UTC) It would be nice to be a part of a work that's not mine for a change. If you can let me know how often I'd be writing, how the story is planned, and that sort of thing, I'd be able to gauge how much time it would take me. —[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|[[Niha: Artificial Toa|''Niha A.T.)]] 19:25, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Pokermask, I'm just letting you know that I've accepted to help write Survival of the Fittest. —[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|[[Niha: Artificial Toa|''Niha A.T.)]] 14:32, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Additional Character entries Hey Pokermask. I decided I would enter two more characters, and those would be Selexa and Slayer. I know their pages are pretty short, but I've been working on updating them as well as posting pictures. Ace the Master 22:16, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Collaboration project I had to cancel the collaboration project a while ago on account of real life, sorry. So you're free to work on your own storyline. But while we're on this subject, I have to ask you: have you read any of my storyline? :P 18:32, March 3, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I think it's great you're writing The Sitrus Duty. ''We need committed writers on this wiki, and I'm glad you're one of them. I look forward to reading what you come up with. Thanks! :D I look forward to reading your next writings as well. 15:35, March 5, 2013 (UTC) TEG RPG invitation Greetings, Pokermask. Just thought I'd find out if you knew about The Eternal Game RPG, based on the ever-popular Eternal Game, and designed and run by and . Feel free to check it out; there's one entry slot remaining, so if you wanted to join, please do. And even if that one entry slot is filled by the time you get this message, I'm sure Varkanax wouldn't mind an extra entry. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 15:20, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Do you care if I change the powers of some of my characters for SotF3? Just wondering. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 00:43, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I wrote a comment on the Survival of the Fittest page you gave me. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to collaborate on ideas for ''The Silence of the End here? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 22:43, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I'll try to figure it out :D I'm new to SOTF. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 18:11, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the wait I apologize for my small hiatus, I was caught up with some things. I am ready to start helping, so I will go over to the disscussion page. Contact me if you need to respond with anything. Ace the Master 15:41, April 7, 2013 (UTC) One Question I was workign on a character idea during my mini-hiatus, and was wondering if I might be able to still enter him into SOTF Season 3. Ace the Master 22:15, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Mata Nui... That looks amazing! :D Thank you very much for making the banner at such short notice. :D I'll be sure to credit this extremely kind act in the Trivia section of the Zero Hour page when I add the image. Plus the whole "from the writer of Whispers in the Dark and Frozen Calling" part was an extremely good touch with good insight into my story's background. :D Additionally, ending the word "Zero" with a 0'' was pure genius. :D Again, thank you very much! :D I will repay you somehow. 2 Questions 1) Can I write chapter 1 of Survival of the Fittest any time? and 2) What should I focus on in the chapter? oh, and third...can I kill off characters? PS: I saw your work on that banner you did for Zero Hour...think you can create one for ''The Silence of the End once I get pictures of my MoCs uploaded? Kk. Thanks! This'll help me a lot :D SOTF Hey Poker, I'm a horror author and I was wondering...how dark should SOTF's presence be? I can lighten the tones, but, I still enjoy a good bit of psychological thrill/horror. Thanks, --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 19:46, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Alright. I can definetly put more of a suspense tone to the story...and make it character driven. Sort of like The Walking Dead, if you have seen and/or read that. Chapter 1 is complete. Which chapter do I write next? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 00:04, April 20, 2013 (UTC)